Hunted Down
by Justice Ike
Summary: 2nd prequel to 'Hello,World'. So,Gina knows about Sally's pregnancy,but just how did Callum guess? Just what was the promise Callum made to his love as they are being hunted down; the promise Sally tried to recall in 'Hello,World? Oneshot. Callum/Sally.


**Hunted Down**

**The second prequel to Hello,World. R and R as always! Super thank you to Jess and Jo,who've practically reviewed all of this series of fics so far ^^. Thanks to all my other reviewers too!**

**

* * *

**

Painfully, Sergeant Stone and Sally limped down the tunnel. They were both close to giving point. They had been running for hours and could run no more. Finally, they slumped down by a wall and lay there motionlessly. Callum's arms were wrapped around Sally and she was laid sideways, head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she was a lot more tired than Callum was. Gently, Callum took off his coat and wrapped it around Sally, before he leant his head on hers. He closed his eyes too.

"Callum?" Sally suddenly breathed out.

"Yes, Sally?" he answered without opening his eyes.

There was a brief pause before Sally spoke again. "You know that I told you I was pregnant?" She breathed, her breath condensing in the cold air.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well…I think it could be yours."

Callum opened his eyes and stared at Sally in surprise.

"Inspector Gold has known for ages." Sally let out a sigh.

Callum nodded. "Well, I suppose that makes sense."

Sally looked up at Stone and slowly opened her eyes slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she didn't exactly keep it subtle, did she? Always asking you if you were alright, always making sure you weren't paired with me. I guess it makes sense. And that day when you were sick….it all makes sense now. You were just trying to avoid me."

Tears shimmered in Sally's eyes. "I'm sorry…I just…needed to clear my head…and think about what I was going to do." she sobbed.

Callum gently hugged Sally in an attempt to drown out her sobs, but it failed to have much of an effect. "Don't worry; I understand why you didn't want me to know. When you first told me…you were pregnant, I thought I might've been more involved."

Sally pulled away in surprise, tears still in her eyes. "You mean, you already knew?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"No. But considering what happened while we were undercover, I had my suspicions." Stone admitted bluntly, wrapping an arm around Sally once more.

The pair relaxed for a moment. There was silence; the only sound was the cold autumn breeze blowing down the tunnel. They had closed their eyes again and were now waiting for someone to come and get them. Slowly, Sally took Stone's hand and placed it gently over her stomach. Callum opened his eyes in shock and stared at her for a moment, only to smile when he felt something knock against his hand. Sally then squeezed his hand and he drew her closer still.

"Listen…Sally," he whispered into her ear, "No matter what happens, I'm going to stick by you and protect you, alright?"

He felt Sally nod slightly. "Thank you…Callum." She leant her head on his shoulder once more. She shifted so that the coat was partially on him, and closed her eyes.

"That's it…You rest…I promise…I'll protect you." Callum gently whispered, stroking her hair slightly. He leant his head on hers again, before kissing her gently on the cheek. "I promise….When you wake up, I'll still be here…I'll protect you Sal…for as long as I can…" He closed his eyes, smiling once more as he felt another knock against the hand that was on Sally's stomach, and the pair soon drifted off to sleep.

_Thank you, Callum…

* * *

_

The night air had ground to an almost freezing cold halt, so much so that only the subtlest wind blew through the tunnel that Sally and Callum were still hidden in. Around them, darkness chilled them to the core, their every breath condensing into small clouds in the ever calming air and their every movement was as small as possible to conserve energy.

Slowly, Callum opened his eyes, awakening from his almost suspended state. How close he had been to falling asleep! But there was no time to ponder that thought. Callum knew instinctively something wasn't right, even though he didn't actually know what was wrong. It wouldn't take him long to find out, though.

"Sally?" Callum whispered, his voice croaky from lack of use, but concern still evident within it. There was no reply.

Though his joints were stiff, Callum found he could shift a little, each movement paining him greatly. He reached for Sally's nearest hand, only to flinch back, ignoring the pain the followed as he did so, as he felt how icy cold they were. With great effort, Callum pushed himself to his feet, every muscle in agony, every joint cracking painfully. Wrapping the coat that had been keeping them warm for much of the night around Sally, Callum gently picked her up in his arms and rose up to full height, smiling a little even though he was in agony. He glanced back down the tunnel, before taking a shaky step forwards into the night. He needed to find somewhere warm for them, and fast.

"I won't let you die, Sally." Callum whispered. "I swear on our child's life; I said I would protect you…and I meant it…Just hang on – both of you."

* * *

As the night drew on, unfamiliar sounds disturbed the usually still and silent air. A dark silhouette stumbled about in the ever growing darkness, desperately trying to seek shelter. This of course was Callum, wearied from lack of sleep and the burden of carrying a seemingly comatose Sally. But, no matter how much pain he was in, Callum knew he could not give up; if not for his own sake, then for Sally's sake and his unborn child's sake.

Callum soon found himself walking in front of a seemingly deserted terraced house. Shrugging off his tiredness and his fears, he walked briskly up to the door, and attempted to push the handle of the door down with his elbows. Which much effort, the door finally opened enough for Callum to squeeze through. After entering the house, he kicked the door shut with a foot. Holding Sally temporarily in one arm, Callum got his torch out – the last bit of useful equipment he had left – and switched it on, before placing it between his teeth and holding Sally in both arms again. Using the ample light, he navigated his way to a cupboard under a set of stairs. Setting Sally down next to a wall for a moment, Callum bent down and opened up the cupboard door, staring inside.

Perfect. The space was big enough for the both of them _and _it had its own light. Grabbing a dusty blanket that was in there, Callum wrapped it around Sally and put her in the cupboard first, as gently as he could, before he slipped in beside her, squeezing himself into the tiny gap that was left. Flicking off the torch, he shut the door, wrapped an arm around the young officer beside him and resigned himself to a long wait.

_Hold on, Sally…please to god, just hold on…

* * *

_

Callum's eyes were half open. They had long ago adjusted to the inky darkness of this cramped and now, rather stuffy cupboard. His ears had detected that Sally appeared to be breathing a lot easier, but she still had not yet awoken from her inner universe, and nor was Callum going to even try to awaken her from it. Time had lost its meaning to Callum as he had sat there, waiting. He couldn't see his watch and his back was too cramped for him to lean over and reach his torch or the light switch. He would just have to wait, just as he had done for the innumerable amount of hours that he had already done so.

The sergeant strained his ears for a moment. The faint twittering of birds carried along the air before dying down into silence. It must be sunrise, or at least approaching that time. Maybe it was safe to go out now? Callum was about to do so when he found himself frozen to the spot.

A faint scrape was the only warning he got before he heard the door being busted in. He slapped a hand across his mouth, hid himself and Sally under the blanket they were laid under and mentally cursed his stupidity, hearing quick footsteps running past the door. He soon heard the familiar chorus of 'Police, police!' ringing through the house, but even then, he didn't dare move as the events of late suddenly rushed back to him. He let out a silent sigh of relief when the word 'Clear!' was shouted from various places in the house, only to tense up again when he heard the squeak of the cupboard door handle turning.

_Please be a dream. _Callum willed fiercely, _Please.

* * *

_

"Alright, I want this place turned upside down!" Inspector Gold shouted, walking into the living room of the house her team had just raided. "I know it's late, but please be thorough!"

Ben was searching the hallway. He aimed his torch on the floor, spotting the faintish outline of footprints. He followed them and they led up to a cupboard door. Grabbing the handle, he held his breath and slowly twisted it, and with a little force, he opened it. Inside, was a grayish coloured blanket. Ben carefully lifted it up and staggered back in surprise.

Under it was what appeared to be his sergeant, Callum, and someone else he couldn't see. He was about to check to see if he was dead or not, when Callum turned his head and stared at the surprised officer with blank and wearied half open eyes.

"Ben?" he croaked, barely audible or understandable. Ben, wondering why Callum was here in the first place, quickly shook himself into order when he heard Stone mutter his name.

"Sarge?" he stuttered in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Callum blinked slowly at Ben, almost as if even this tiny action tired him. He mumbled something, but it was too slurred to be deciphered by Ben.

"What is it? Who's in there with you?" Ben asked. "Sarge!"

"Save her….you…save…" the sergeant closed his eyes.

"Save who?"

"S…S…Sa…." Callum couldn't say his sentence. Tiredness had finally taken its toll. His breathing slowed until it was weak and shallow.

"Sarge?" Ben whispered, now very much concerned. He shook his head, before raising his voice, "Ma'am! Over here!"

The sound of light footsteps rushed towards Ben, and the Inspector herself was soon crouched down next to him, staring into the cupboard.

"Callum…." she let out in one breath, before turning to Ben. "What happened?"

"I don't know…one minute he was talking, and then he just went…" Ben shook his head again. "He was trying to tell me something….someone else is in there, Sally, I think. And from what he was saying, it sounds like she's worse than him."

Gina nodded, before calling out, "Can I have some help here, please! Someone call in for an ambulance, too!"

It took several officers to drag the pair carefully out of the cramped cupboard. For some reason that Ben couldn't quite point his finger on, he noticed that Gina had ordered the officers to take Sally out much more carefully than Callum. He could just about bring himself to look at them as they were wrapped up in the blankets again. They were both covered in scores of injuries and although both of their wearied faces were pale, Sally definitely looked like she had been out of it for a long time. She also looked different somehow, but he didn't have time to look as the sound of sirens echoed through the air and the ambulance crew moved in.

* * *

Sergeant Stone slowly began to open his eyes. His head was thumping as the light stung his eyes. Finally, he was able to open them, his vision slowly clearing. He let out a groan.

"Welcome back." an older, female sounding voice sounded from next to him.

Callum turned his head slowly in the direction of the voice. Gina's eyes met his tired gaze. He rubbed his eyes.

"Where…where am I?" he let out in another groan.

"You're at St. Hugh's Hospital." the inspector stated quietly.

Callum turned his head away again. "St Hugh's? But I don't remember a thing…." he muttered, before suddenly turning back to face Gina. "Sal! Is she…?"

"She's fine. In fact, you were worse off than her even though you were unconscious for less time." Gina nodded.

"Thank god." Callum visibly sighed, before attempting to sit up with a good amount of success. "I hope the baby's alright too…"

"She tell you, did she?" Gina asked Callum.

"I sort of guessed. You never kept it subtle." A dry laugh came from Callum's throat, but it soon turned into a coughing fit. Gina passed him a glass of water.

"Here." she offered.

Callum took the glass, shakily put it to his lips and began to drink a little water. "Thank you." he breathed after he swallowed the water. He placed the glass on the side table, before letting out a sigh of content and relief.

"We were all worried about you." Gina suddenly stated. "So, what happened exactly?"

"I don't know….I can't remember. Many things happened." Callum shook his head. "I can't remember actions, only my thoughts. Everything's all mixed up. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise." Gina said sympathetically. "It was a bit much to ask you, just after you've woken up." There was a pause, before she added, almost as an afterthought; "Oh yes. Sally's been asking for you."

"She has?" Callum looked genuinely shocked. "Could I go see her now?"

"That's not my decision, remember?" Gina smiled. "But I can ask the nurses, if you'd like me to."

"I'd appreciate that." Callum smiled briefly too, before shutting his eyes, content that everything was going to be alright for him and Sally.

* * *

After Callum was given the all clear and had gotten dressed into his own clothes, Gina took him to see Sally. Noticing that Callum still retained his limp, she walked slowly so he could keep up with her.

"I can see that leg becoming a problem." she quietly whispered to him.

"It'll be fine. It only hurts a little." Callum smiled.

Gina doubted this was the truth, but continued no more on the subject as they had nearly arrived at the room Sally was in. "Here we are. It's just that room there." She pointed it out. "I'll leave you to it."

"You aren't coming in?" Callum gave her a surprised look.

"No. This is your time now." she replied, a hint of a smile spreading across her face. "Unless you'd like me to baby sit you?"

Callum grinned slightly. "Alright, I see what you mean." he stifled a laugh. "I'll see you later, then. And thanks."

"Don't mention it." Gina watched as Callum pushed open the doors of the room Sally was in, and he slowly entered.

* * *

The dazed sergeant stared around him for a moment, taking in all the hums of each machine, before his gaze finally fell on Sally.

"Callum!" Sally was smiling, though her eyes had tears in them and she looked like she was going to cry any minute.

Callum limped quickly to her and they embraced for a good five minutes. The tears flowed freely.

"Sally…" Callum muffled, burying his head into her shoulder, crying also. "Oh my little will of iron!" He pulled his head from her shoulder, so that he was staring at into her eyes directly. He stroked her hair, before he kissed her.

Sally drew him back into a hug. "You know what?" she whispered. "I think everything's gonna be alright now." They finally pulled apart so that Callum could pour them both a cup of water.

Sally watched Callum as he wandered over to the other side of the room. She watched as he finished pouring one cup of water, before she flinched back in pain.

"Oww…" she let out a cry.

Callum whirled around and stared at her in alarm, only to relax when he saw Sally smiling, hands on her stomach.

"You little bugger!" she laughed a little. Callum found himself smiling too.

"May I?" he asked, suddenly filled with confidence.

"Of course, silly!" she mocked him playfully.

Callum abandoned pouring water, and walked across to Sally. Gently, he placed a hand on her abdomen, right where the baby should be, and he waited. It wasn't long before there was a strong knock against his hand.

Callum smiled, before laughing. "That's one feisty baby we have here, isn't it?" He nodded.

Sally placed a hand on Callum's and stared up at him. "So, you want to be involved, then?"

Callum drew her into an embrace. "Of course I do." he whispered, kissing her on the head. "I mean, I am the father of this child, aren't I? We'll make it work."

"Won't it feel weird?" she whispered back.

"Probably, but we'll get used to it." Callum gently pulled away.

A nurse suddenly came into the room. "Oh sorry…" she apologised.

"It's alright." Callum turned around to face the nurse.

"Is it time for my scan now?" Sally asked.

"It is. If you are ok to stand up." the nurse nodded.

"I think I can." she turned to Callum. "Want to come with me?"

"You know I do." he answered, helping Sally up.

The three of them, led by the nurse, made their way down to the ultrasound room.

* * *

"Wasn't our child just the most amazing thing?" Sally whispered excitedly to Callum as they exited the ultrasound room. They were now stood in the middle of the corridor, facing one another and clasping each other's hands.

Callum didn't answer at first; he was just so speechless and in awe. Finally, he replied. "Yes…I can't even describe it…." Callum let out in a single breath. "It's a shame we don't know whether it's going to be a girl or a boy."

"That just heightens the surprise, doesn't it?" Sally answered, still excited. She flung herself at Callum and they hugged each other.

"Steady on!" Callum let out a cry of surprise as he was suddenly pounced upon by Sally. It didn't take Callum long to pull away. "Come on; let's get you back where you need to be, eh?"

Callum walked Sally back to the room that she was in previously. Sally lay down in the bed once more, while Callum seated himself on a chair beside her.

"Aren't you going home yet?" she asked him.

"Nah…I'm just too excited to go anywhere but here." Callum admitted, smiling shyly at Sally.

Sally almost laughed. "I see." Her tone quickly changed. "You know? I didn't think you'd react this way." She shook her head.

"You thought I was going to say it was inappropriate, or something?" Callum questioned Sally calmly.

"If I'm honest….yes…" Sally looked away, but Callum gently turned her head back to face him.

"Back in tunnel-bridge…" Callum began, almost in a whisper, "I meant every word I said, you know. About protecting you, being there for you…This is our child, Sal, and I want to be a part of its life. But on your terms, though. Whatever your decision, I'll be with you a hundred percent of the way. I made a promise back there, and I meant it."

Suddenly, Sally leaned forward into a kiss, before pulling away slightly just as quick. "I know you did…" she spoke so quietly, it was almost inaudible. "And I thank you for that. Question is, are you ready?"

"I'm ready for anything, Sally." Callum whispered back.

"We'll make this work?"

"Trust me Sal. I'm with you all the way."

With that last sentence, the pair drew themselves into a long hug of joy and pure love that lasted almost an age, before Callum whispered gently into Sally's ear.

"I've got to go now."

* * *

Callum walked briskly down the stairs, before turning a corner and walking down another corridor to exit the hospital. He was surprised to see Gina waiting there for him.

"Have you been waiting for me here _all _this time, ma'am?" Callum asked as he got outside.

"I'm not that stupid, Callum. Of course I haven't." the inspector was quick to reply. "How is everything?"

"Sally's fine, I'm fine...even the baby's fine." Callum couldn't help but smile before his next sentence. "I even got to see the baby!"

"That's good news!" Gina found herself smiling, too. "Do you know the gender?"

"Nah, not yet. One thing's for sure though. It doesn't stay still for long." Callum let out a laugh, but it didn't take him long to sober. "I'd best be getting home."

"You are walking home in this weather?" Gina stared at Callum.

"Well…I was…unless you are offering…That's if you don't mind…."

"Not at all, Callum! Let's get moving before we freeze, eh?"


End file.
